


You're Bruce, the Hero

by dreameh



Series: Peter Parker's Stark Tower Adventures [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: After being missing for two years, Bruce is back and he's more than just a little lost about what has happened in the past two years for both himself and for those who were on Earth. For starters, who is Peter and why is Tony so fond talking about him?(He later finds out just who Peter is and he decided he wouldn't let any harm come to this boy who idolises him.)





	You're Bruce, the Hero

It was a normal Sunday morning for Tony, meaning he had a full jug of coffee in hand as he was working on upgrades for his suit. Peter was in the intern labs with Ned and their intern friend, who Tony knew to be Norman Osborn’s son (why Peter befriended him even though he knew the kid’s dad killed his parents, he didn’t know). He knew Peter didn’t like being watched but he liked discreetly checking in on his mentee every so often to see what he was working on with the other interns and employees. (And also to make sure nobody harassed him and his friend for being the only high school interns)

 

He’d just finished his latest surveillance of the boys, who were working together on some sort of robot. They hadn’t given Tony any idea of what it may be so he was anticipating for when the boys revealed the idea behind their robot. He was smiling, proud of what the boys were doing, both Peter and Ned alternating between building the robot and creating what seemed to be an A.I. which may be used to give the robot character. He wasn’t expecting visitors, so when he heard the familiar voice say, “Hey Tony.” He could only gape at the person who had just come through the door, dropping his coffee and cursing at the slight spillage that came from the opening in the lid. Thankfully the lid didn’t come off, but he had Peter’s idea to use his sticky grip and super strength to thank for that after one too many times where he has dropped his coffee and broken mugs or lost the lids of travel cups, depending on what he used on that day.

 

“Holy fuck... Bruce? I’m not imagining this, right? You’re actually back? What happened?” Bruce opened his mouth to answer but before he could get a single word out, Tony spoke again. “Hold up, before you answer. FRIDAY baby please get Peter to come up after he finishes up with what he’s working on with Ned.” He ignores Bruce’s confused look and smiles after FRIDAY responds with, “Peter has been notified Boss. He said ‘I’ll be up soon Mr Stark’.” Tony huffed and smiled fondly at the words, further confusing Bruce. “I’d tell you to tell Peter to just call me Tony but I know that he’d just say ‘no can do Mr Stark.’ So we’ll just let him be. Okay, so, where the fuck have you been, Bruce?”

 

“Hold up, who’s Peter?” Bruce asks. Tony waves the question off as if it wasn't relevant or important and Bruce narrows his eyes, but doesn’t argue and starts to talk. “Okay, so somehow I ended up off earth.” He pauses for it to sink in and once it does, Tony’s jaw drops. He continues, “The planet I crashed on is basically a junkyard planet, everything that lands there has somehow gone off course somewhere in space. Apparently they say something about the reason you end up there is because you’re not wanted or something which stings like a little bitch but I don’t actually remember hearing that, or... much of what happened, really. I’m still not sure how I got there... I’ve been the Hulk since I left Sokovia and wasn’t able to change back until recently so the whole thing was a blur.”

“How did you change back then?”

“I... Thor ended up on the planet after his father died and a sister he didn’t know existed knocked him from the Bifrost and he somehow got me to change back after escaping from the place we were in. The Big Guy likes him now, I’m not sure how that happened, but I’m not gonna question it. So, Thor told me that apparently I was the champion of this telepathic alien guy called the Grandmaster and - oh god does that mean he knew Loki wasn’t going to hand us in and just let that and everything else happen? No shut up Bruce get back on topic. So after he told me that, this woman who Thor called Valkyrie found us and took us back to where she lived and she just opened the door and Loki was there. I was over the shock of everything so I was kinda just thinking like of course Loki is alive what else is gonna happen and so basically we caused an uprising, went through a huge Einstein-Rosen bridge fondly named The Devil’s Anus, fought the Goddess of Death and then watched Asgard get completely destroyed.”

 

Tony blinked a few times before shrugging “I mean that’s definitely not the worst thing that could’ve happened. It’s sorta weird but then again our lives are always fucking weird.” Bruce sighed, relieved that Tony wasn’t panicking about what had happened and that he actually believed what he was told. Bruce went to speak again, to ask what had happened during his absence, to ask about the mysterious 'Peter' but jumped when he heard a voice ring through the room and turned to find that the source of it. “Mr Stark, you wanted me- oh my god you’re Bruce Banner!” A wide-eyed teenage boy was standing in the doorway, looking at Bruce in amazement. Bruce, assuming the boy was only showing interest in him for the other guy, sighed “Sorry buddy the Hulk won’t be making an appearance-“ the teenager cut him off before he could continue his sentence.

 

“You’re one of the most renowned scientists of this generation! No... you’re probably _the_ most renowned scientist if I’m being honest... and probably a bit biased.” Tony snorted at that. “I’ve read everything on your studies about Gamma Radiation, Biochemistry and Nuclear Physics, it’s all so interesting! I'm not a fan of you for Hulk, the Avenger, I'm a fan of you for Bruce, the genius hero. Did you know they have a picture of you at my school?” The boy gushes excitably, he was about to start talking again but caught himself before he could do so and looked at the scientist with owlish, innocent eyes. Bruce blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes, touched at the words of the boy who had moved to the bench him and Tony were at, standing by Tony’s side. He watched, with mild confusion, as Tony ruffled the hair of the teenager and afterwards both of the males — who looked oddly alike — smiled at each other, which peaked his interest.

 

“My what?” He asks but shakes his head, that wasn’t important at this moment. “Did you somehow get a son in the two years I was off planet?” Was the question aimed at Tony that broke the silence. The loud, boisterous laughter from Tony and the shocked look on the teenager’s face startled him. “Oh Bruce, you’ve missed a lot but that’s on the out of scale. This is Peter. He’s my personal intern. And...” He turns to look intensely at who Bruce now knows to be Peter, looking almost like he was asking a mental question, receiving a slightly hesitant nod in return, “he’s a vigilante on the cusp of being an Avenger called Spider-Man. I’m telling you that because Peter trusts you and I am willing to trust you with his life if anything happens to him on patrol. He’s not my son by blood but I’d be damned if I didn’t admit that I consider him to be a son to me.”

 

Peter froze and looked at Tony in evident shock, tears — likely happy tears, if the smile on his face was anything to go by — welling in his eyes, “Oh no, kid, don’t do that to me. You know I can’t resist your puppy dog eyes.” Before he had even finished what he was saying, Tony had pulled Peter into a hug. In a clearly teary sounding voice, the teenager exclaimed, “This is possibly the greatest day of my life. I met Dr Banner and Mr Stark is now my dad.” Bruce tried to stifle his laughter when Tony froze at the end of Peter’s sentence then grinned scarily wide at the words. He couldn’t help but smile at the two of them. Peter seemed to be an absolute delight to have around, and if he had the ability to keep Tony from doing dumb shit then that would be the icing on the cake.

 

 

(A few weeks later, when Bruce is lying on the recliner in the back of Tony’s lab, Peter cackles as Tony blows something up on purpose. Bruce let’s out a long-suffering sigh. Peter may stop Tony from doing potentially fatal dumb shit, but not from doing dumb shit that’s just plain _dumb_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> “Hey Ned!” Peter greets the person on the other side of the call. He’d put the phone on loudspeaker before the recipient had accepted the call and when Bruce looked at him inquisitively, Peter just told him to listen. So he did. “Where did you go?” A voice of someone, another teenage male, asked. Peter tried to hold in his excitement, probably for suspense, but that didn’t last long. “Dude! You would not believe who I’m talking to right now!” There was a momentary pause on the other side before the other boy responded with “I dunno is it Mr Stark?” As if that was the obvious answer. Both Tony and Bruce had to hold their laughter at the dismayed look on Peter’s face before the boy spoke again.
> 
> “No Ned it’s not Mr Stark why would I call you if I was hanging with Mr Stark?”
> 
> “I mean you called me every single night on your way home from the tower after you worked in the lab with Mr Stark so obviously?” The younger boy flushed at the words of his friend and avoided meeting the eyes of Tony who had a fond smile on his face. “Ned no please you’re on speaker. No I’m with Dr Bruce Banner.” There were barely a few seconds of silence before a loud and abrupt “Holy shit!” Followed by an, “I’m sorry.” (Directed at the interns around him, but Bruce didn’t know that) Peter stifled a laugh and Bruce looked at the boy and his phone with a confused look. He was lost as to what was happening, but he was touched at what he was hearing. 
> 
> “Peter, can I please come up and meet Dr Banner? Holy shit dude that’d be probably the coolest thing. He’s always been our genius hero along with Mr Stark.” Tony looked a little shocked at the words but Bruce was trying not to cry, it wasn’t often that someone actually admired him. "Hold up, I'm not sure if he'll be uncomfortable with that or not, I gotta clear it with him. Dr Banner sir my best friend wants to know if he can come up and meet you. Are you okay with that?" Bruce nodded weakly and with a voice that regretfully cracked, responded "O-okay." Peter grinned and spoke hurriedly to the person on the other end of the call "Ned come on up he said it's okay! FRI please override Ned's access restrictions to let him up." The AI responded with an almost humoured sounding "Of course, Peter." and the call ended.
> 
> "How long until he gets here?" Bruce inquired and Peter looked at him with a knowing grin, Tony trying not to laugh as Peter responded with "Oh, two minutes, give or take." When Bruce looked at the teen with an incredulous look, he giggles and elaborated, "He's an intern here too. It would take a bit longer but private elevator plus priority override and an excited Ned equals my best friend moving as fast as possible to meet one of the geniuses we've both admired since we were younger." Bruce couldn't keep the smile off his face, someone admired him for being Dr Bruce Banner, the scientist, rather than Hulk, the creature of mass destruction, the Avenger.
> 
>  
> 
> I was late again, I'm aware, I'm sorry. My only excuse was that I've sorta become obsessed with Detroit: Become Human (whoops) and ive watched more than a few playthroughs and have read a few mcu x dbh crossovers and mayhaps began planning my own (but you didnt hear that from me) and got distracted for writing this.
> 
> I know that this is inspired by that tumblr post and its not something super original like some of my others but it was sorta cute having it be 3rd person leaning towards bruce's perspective and having him observing tony and peter's interactions


End file.
